


Family, in a sort of sense

by Amanecer



Series: Flowers of life [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanecer/pseuds/Amanecer
Summary: The story of what happend before, the story of a happier time.





	Family, in a sort of sense

“Jesse, this is Genji, your new foster brother.” Gabe stood in the small kitchen of their apartment, his large hand on the shoulder of a boy in a wheelchair, his hair a fluorescent green the black of his natural color beginning to show at the roots, his face marked with old silvery scars. Jesse smiled at the new addition to his family tipping his ever present cowboy hat.  
“Howdy, partner.” Genji only glared “Alright then I was tryin’ to be friendly seein’ as we’ll be sharein’ a room, no need to be so cold.” Jesse shrugged.  
“Give the kid a break Jess, why don’t you show him around?” Jack came up next to Gabe giving his husband a quick kiss on the cheek. Jesse stuck out his tongue at the show of affection.  
“Sure, i’ll do anything to be away for your old man love.” He teased, grabbing the handles of Genji's wheelchair, wheeling the younger man out of the kitchen his father's calling in protest after them. This entire display earned a chuckle out of the sullen younger man. “Well there's hope for you yet,” Jesse grinned taking Genji to their room. “This is our room, this half is mine.” Jesse pointed at the messy twin bed on the right side of the room,the blankets and sheets wadded at the foot. “And that side is yours.” He indicated the spotless well kept left side of the room.  
“Thank you.” Genji nodded his head in thanks.  
“I’ll go get your bags.” Jesse left the room leaving Genji to scrutinize his new home. His side of the room was stark compared to Jesse’s, whose side of the room looked lived in, like a home. Hesitantly Genji wheeled his chair over to his bed putting on the brakes, carefully levering himself out of the chair and onto the bed.Jesse came back into the room holding a suitcase and backpack. “Here, Pa, has all your medication, he and Dad are getting them all straight in the medicine drawer out in the kitchen.” He handed Genji his backpack, setting his suitcase next to him.  
“Medicine drawer?” Jesse shrugged in answer.  
“It’s easier to have a place to put everything, If you didn’t already, you're going to get a pill case that's a different color than the rest of ours so we can tell all of our medications apart. My pill case is the blue one, Pa, Gabes is yellow, and Dad, Jacks is red. So you have a lot of colors to chose from because we have some extras here.  
“Do you have green?” Genji looked hopeful, Jesse smiled warmly  
“I think I can scrap one up, come on I can show you the rest of the house.” He helped Genji back into his wheelchair, taking him out of the bedroom, into the livingroom.  
The livingroom held a large couch and two recliners, facing a decently size tv that was mounted to the wall, on the coffee table lay a couple of Xbox controllers, but the system itself was nowhere in sight. Navy blue curtains covered the glass doors that lead onto the balcony. Suddenly a large mass of fur came lunging from the kitchen, its paws scrabbling on the hard floor. Genji flinched instinctively as a large golden furred dog skidded to a halt in front of his tail wagging and tongue lolling.  
“Shoot, sorry! I forgot to mention Toast, Genji this is our family dog Toast, she's a real sweetheart, she just really like new people.” Jesse smiled at the golden retriever who had placed her head lightly on Genji’s lap.Tentatively her reached out a hand and began to stroke her head, this elicited a low grunt of happiness from the dog. Genji smiled leaning down to place a kiss on her brow, instead he got licked in the face. Jesse let out a laugh as Genji wiped dog slobber from his face,Toast looking up at his brown eyes wide with innocences.  
“She is a good dog.” He gave her a final head rub before indicating to Jesse that he wanted to see the balcony. Jesse obliged his new brother yanking open the glass doors and wheeling him out to the jungle that was the small balcony of the apartment.  
Various plants littered the balcony, everything from tomato plants to a lone blossoming rose bush. Genji whistled in appreciation, he himself had never been too good with plants, that had alway been Hanzo. At the thought of his blood brother tears pricked at Genji's eyes, he didn’t even know if Hanzo had survived the crash that had ended him up in the hospital burns covering ninety percent of his body, and unable to use his legs without the aid of a mobility device ever again. The crash that had been the start of his adventures in foster care, being bounced from one home to the next after being deemed too hard to care for, with all of his needs and medications.  
“You alright?” Jesse’s hand on his shoulder brought Genji back to reality, he realised that he had begun to space out staring at the rosebush.  
“I am fine.” Jesse frowned but didn’t press the subject instead taking the younger boy inside where supper awaited the both of them.

“How do you like it here so far Genji, Jess hasn’t made you want to head for the hill just yet has he?” Jesse cried out indignantly at Jack's teasing.  
“I have been a perfectly good tour guide thank you very much.” He huffed sullenly stabbing at his spaghetti. Genji smiled at the familiar banter coming to his foster brothers defense.  
“He has been very good at showing me around the house.” Gabriel smiled warmly at his son's elbowing Jack in the process  
“Leave them alone cariño.” Genji didn’t recognize the word, though it sounded like an endearment, next to him on the floor lay Toast, looking up so often,imploringly, begging for food. Which he would respond to by dropping a small amount on the floor.  
“Looks like Toast already has him wrapped around her finger, er, paw?” Jack shrugged looking down at the dog who just licked her chops at him, eyeing his plate of food.  
“Face it dad, she has everyone in this house in her service.” Jesse pointed out, the two men agreeing, Genji dropping another small amount for his new found furry best friend.  
The rest of the meal passed quickly as all topics of discussion were worn out and Genji’s eyelids began to droop. With a quiet word from Gabe, Jesse rose wheeling Genji into their bedroom, standing back as Genji insisted on getting into bed himself. With a soft whisper of goodnight Genji fell asleep, Jesse getting ready for bed in the background.

The next morning Jesse awoke to Genji missing, bewilderedly he got out of bed padding into the living room. The door to the balcony stood agape, and outside in the brisk morning air sat Genji staring out over the city, Toast sitting vigil at his side as still as a statue. Jesse watched for a long moment noting that his dad's rose bush had sprouted in the night, revealing beautiful pale yellow roses. He tore himself away from watching instead grabbing a spare blanket from the couch and going out to join Genji.


End file.
